The Mistakes We Make
by onesmartgoalie
Summary: The new future that Chris had strived to create is now here, except for one thing. The new Chris doesn't know anything about magic. It's all hidden from him, but yet he knows something is going on. When something happens, will the Halliwells regret not le
1. Default Chapter

The Mistakes We Make

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Summary: The new future that Chris had strived to create is now here, except for one thing. The new Chris doesn't know anything about magic. It's all hidden from him, but yet he knows something is going on. When something happens, will the Halliwells regret not letting Chris know about magic?

A/N: Please note that this story has nothing to do with my other one, This Changes Everything. It's completely different. Please forgive me for bad spelling and grammar errors.... I hope that you enjoy it!

Prologue

"Are you sure that you want to do this Piper?"Leo Wyatt asked his wife, Piper Halliwell. The two were in their room, talking quietly.

Piper nodded. "I want what's best for him. After all, Chris did die to give a better life for us all."

"But he'll find out,"Leo said, looking towards the door.

"That's why we will bind his powers,"Piper responded. She was really set on this. "He's only a year and a half so he won't remember these things."

Leo sighed. "Alright. But I think that this is a bad idea. What if a demon attacks him?"

Piper shook her head. "They won't. I've thought about this a lot Leo. I want my baby boy to have a normal life. Wyatt will never have one because he is twice-blessed. Chris isn't as powerful as he is, so he can actually have a normal life. After all that's happened lately, I want him to grow up as normally as he can."

"Then tell me how everything is going to work." Leo was starting to be convinced, Piper knew, but she still had to talk to him. To tell him all of her plan.

"Right now, I'm making three potions. One to bind his powers. The second to unbind them when I feel the time is right. And the third to block his presence from demons. He should be safe. From now on, everything magical will be done in the attic. I'll use a Power of Three spell to have demons only go in there. Chris won't be allowed up in the attic so it will be perfectly safe. Whenever we have to go vanquish demons, Dad will come over. I'll fill him in. Wyatt will know about magic and help us as well as Paige and Phoebe and their kids, if they want that. I know that it will work out."

Leo sat there for a few minutes, weighing all that Piper had said into his mind. He then smiled and nodded. "Alright. This is for Chris. He'll have a better life."

Piper smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She hugged Leo. "Thank you,"she whispered. "At least one of them can live like they should."

So, with the plan finally being decided, it had to be put into motion. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe quickly created the potions, gave the first and third to Chris, and put protective spells on the Manor. Everything that had to do with magic was moved up into the attic, which was soon locked. Victor had been told about the plan. Although he did not agree with what they were doing, saying that this wasn't what the other Chris would have wanted, he agreed to watch Chris.

Piper felt that she was making the right choice. After all, the Chris that had come back from the future to stop Wyatt from becoming evil, wanted a better future. And with Chris not knowing a thing about magic, Piper just knew that her son would have loved this future.

Little did Piper or her family know that demons still knew of Chris. Even though they couldn't attack the boy right now, they were waiting for the day that he would become open for their evil purposes, whatever they were.

A/N: Short, I know, but it'll get longer. Please review!


	2. Suspicions and Unlocking

The Mistakes We Make

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Summary: The new future that Chris had strived to create is now here, except for one thing. The new Chris doesn't know anything about magic. It's all hidden from him, but yet he knows something is going on. When something happens, will the Halliwells regret not letting Chris know about magic?

A/N: Please note that this story has nothing to do with my other one, This Changes Everything. It's completely different. Please forgive me for bad spelling and grammar errors.... I hope that you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Suspicions and Unlocking

Time slowly passed by. Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. And months into years. Chris never received any powers and he never found out about magic. However, when a secret this big is trying to be kept from a person, the person notices things.

And Chris did notice things. When he was four, he asked his mom if magic existed, and she said that it didn't. Chris didn't bring it up again for a while, but he was always suspicious of the way she responded. It was a bit too quick for his liking. Even though he was four, he read things between the lines very well.

When he was eight, Chris started to notice that his family members never got sick, except for him. There had been a few signs of Piper having a cold or Wyatt having the flu, but as soon as they had come, they disappeared. It was almost as if somebody healed them.

And then there was his father. Leo was never around too much. When he was, he would quickly disappear because his bosses always called him to do some job. And even when that didn't happen, Leo spent a lot more time with Wyatt.

Leo wasn't the only one to frequently disappear. At least once a week, Chris would come home to find everyone in his family completely gone. When his mom and brother came back, his two aunts, Phoebe and Paige, would also come with their children, Melinda and Prue, being Phoebe's daughters, and Jack and Bobby, Paige's twin boys. Melinda was three years younger than Chris, Prue was six years younger, and Jack and Bobby were five years younger than Chris. Phoebe was married to a mortal by the name of Will Herley and Paige was married to a witch named Nick Danielson. (Although, Chris didn't know that Nick was a witch. He was just the cool uncle.)

Chris wouldn't have found this so odd except for the fact that every time they came home from their excursions they looked very gross. When Chris was younger, he just put this off as them playing in the mud, but when he was thirteen, he knew that something wasn't right.

Chris began to assume that his grandpa, Victor, was in on something as well, but his grandpa was sealed up. Chris loved his grandfather more than anything, but he felt hurt that what was usually their "tell everything policy" didn't work at those times.

Chris knew that his big family was keeping something from him, but Chris had no idea what. He could never go into the attic, the room that was forbidden to everyone but him, because whenever he got relatively close, his parents would find him and tell him to get away from there.

Other than the feeling that his family was lying about something big to him, Chris' life was great. He was a sophmore in high school with great grades, great friends, and played soccer and basketball. He did a lot of cool things because his mom would never object to it, except if it was with doing drugs or something like that.

But despite his great life, Chris ached to be a part of his family's secret. He wanted to go with them and do whatever they did. He wanted to feel complete with his family. He wanted to be loved as Wyatt was. Sure, Chris was loved greatly by his family, but Wyatt's love was different. It was as if everyone else understood him. But they didn't understand Chris. He wanted that so badly.

This lovely story starts a few weeks after Chris' fifteenth birthday.

"Hey Chris,"Wyatt said, poking his head into his younger brother's room,"Mom and I have some errands to do. We'll be home in about two hours. Alright?"

Chris looked up from his homework. He nodded grumpily. "Sure. Whatever." Chris then went back to his homework without saying good-bye.

Wyatt frowned at this and walked away.

Chris listened to his brother's footsteps sadly. From experience, he knew not to ask if he could go along. His mom would tell him no and then leave quickly. He hated it. When he was younger, his grandpa would talk to him about it, but now that Chris was old enough to stay home alone, his grandpa would only come once a week for their weekly dinners.

About an hour later, Chris walked downstairs to get some food. The house was utterly silent, as usual. Chris compenplated whether or not he should call one of his friends, but decided against it. Piper would always freak out if he disappeared when she wasn't home. Chris never understood why. It was like some monsters might kidnap him or something.

Just then, Chris' Aunt Paige ran out of the kitchen, slightly out of breath. She stopped when she saw Chris and smiled. "Hi Chris,"she said cheerfully, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling. "How are things going?"

Chris shrugged and smiled. "Alright,"he responded. "How's school for you?" Paige taught at some school. Where it was or what it was called he didn't know.

"Good. Well, I have to get something from Piper's room. See you later." Paige ran off. About a minute later, Chris heard a slam of the door. He knew that slam all too well. Paige was in the attic.

"Why I'm not allowed up there is beyond me,"Chris grumbled, walking into the kitchen. "Mom must be paranoid."

"No she isn't,"said a voice from behind Chris.

Chris turned around. "Dad!"he exclaimed. "When did you come home? I didn't hear you come in through the front door." His eyes narrowed a bit from suspicion.

Leo shifted uncomfortably. "I shut the door quietly,"he responded. "Anyways, is Paige here?"

"She's up in the attic,"Chris responded automatically.

Leo smiled. "Thanks son. I have to go talk to her. And don't go snooping around." Leo ran off.

Chris shook his head. Everyone in his family was weird. Chris walked to the fridge, got some food, and then walked back upstairs.

There were two weird sounds that were exactly alike from the attic. Chris froze and listened to them fade away.

What is that? he asked himself. Dad and Aunt Paige are up there! Maybe something happened. I should go look. With that thought in mind, Chris slowly walked upstairs.

Yes! Chris exclaimed mentally. The door is open! He quietly walked up the stairs, not wanting to alert his two family members of his presence.

Stop, ordered a voice in Chris' head. This is wrong. Mom has told you not to go in there. So don't.

But I want to see what is in there, Chris whined back.

No. What if something is in there that our parents don't want you to see?

But they let Wyatt see it, so I should be alright.

But what if you won't be?

Mom and Dad wouldn't keep anything dangerous in there, now would they?

You don't know that!

Ah shutup you. Chris tuned out his conscience and walked closer to the slightly ajar door. He could feel the excitement building up inside of him. After all these years, he would finally find out his family's secret! Chris reached towards the handle, to push the door more open.

Bam! The door slammed right in Chris' face!

Chris stood there in amazement. The door had slammed right in his face! And he was so close to finding out the secret of the Halliwell family, and the door had closed in his face.

Wait a moment, Chris thought to himself, getting over the initial shock, doors don't slam by themselves. Only people can do that and I don't think that anybody was in there.

Chris turned around and trudged down back to his room. His mind was racing with a bunch of new questions.

How did the door slam by itself?

What were those two noises that I just heard five minutes ago?

Where are Dad and Aunt Paige?

What is the family hiding from me?

Chris spent so much time trying to make up answers that he didn't hear his family come into the house.

"Hi Chris,"Piper chirped,"how was everything?"

"Fine,"Chris responded, not looking up at his mother. "Same as usual. There's a party tomorrow night at Dan's. Could I go to it?"

Piper smiled. "Alright, as long as there won't be any drugs or alcohol. Well, I'll be somewhere in the house if you need me."

Chris didn't say anything, but pretended to reach for his remote, turning on the tv. He didn't want to watch anything, but he didn't want his mother to look at him. If he looked into her eyes, Chris knew that Piper would immediately know he had tried to enter the attic. There would be some yelling and then a grounding. Chris didn't want that.

Soon, Chris fell asleep. He wasn't even tired. He just fell asleep. If Chris was awake, he would've heard the loud shouts and crashes from the attic. He would've heard a loud thump or even an explosion. But he wasn't awake. He was asleep.

A big white area with a closed box in the middle. Chris now stood in front of the box.

"Where am I?"he asked aloud.

"You're inside yourself,"responded a distant, but yet familiar voice.

Chris spun around. "Where are you?"he shouted.

"Right here,"said a voice in Chris' ear.

Chris turned his head to the left. What he saw surprised him. He saw himself. "Who are you?"he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm you,"responded the voice,"but from a different time and place. A more terrible time and place. A time where Wyatt was evil and in charge of the world."

Chirs shook his head and snorted. "You're dumb,"he said. "Wyatt would never be evil. And I don't think that he could control the world. I mean he would have to have some powers, which he doesn't."

"Is that so?"the other Chris responded. "Well then, let me show you." Waving his arm, the white room with the locked box changed into a destroyed San Francisco.

"What is this?"Chris asked, his voice shaky. He saw probes inspecting people before letting them get some food.

"This is my world,"Chris' other self explained quietly,"the one I sought to change. Wyatt turned evil at a young age because of a man named Gideon. He was afraid of Wyatt because Wyatt was too powerful. So, wanting to kill Wyatt, he took Wyatt away from his family. Wyatt had nobody to trust for four months so his heart became bitter. At fourteen, he had his whole family, except me and Grandpa, killed and he took over San Francisco. Now look at the place. Demons run it, people are always frightened, and witches and whitelighters have to hide from Wyatt."

Chris' eyes widened. "Witches? Demons?"he repeated. "Whitelighters? Witches and demons don't exist and I don't even know what Whitelighters are!"

"That's because the wonderful world of magic was hidden from you. You are both a witch and a whitelighter, with great powers I might add. Mom and Dad decided to give you a normal life, trying to give my memory the world I wanted. I died to give you the world that you live, and they wanted to honor me with not telling you about magic. But I did not want your life. I wanted Wyatt to be good, for me to know magic, and for everything else to be the way that it is now." The other Chris waved his hand again, the scene returning to the white room with the locked box.

"Why are we here?"Chris asked his older self, still trying to take in what he had just learned. His family had kept such a big secret like this for so long.

"To set free your powers. Mom binded them until one day she decided you could have your powers. She thought that you would be ignorant and not notice your family's doings. But in a way, your powers seeped through the binding. You recognized all the odd things, although that really isn't a power. You have a magical sense that lets you detect magic and everything with it."

"So how are you going to set my powers free?"Chris wondered.

"The irony of this is that you are."

"But I don't know how."

"You will. It'll come naturally. Just look at the box and will your powers to come to you. It will happen."

Chris rolled his eyes before looking at the locked box. It was black and completely shut. Chris stared at it, thinking that this was stupid, that it wouldn't solve anything. But soon Chris found himself wishing that his powers would break free.

Suddenly, the box opened and a stream of lights flew at Chris. They entered his body, making Chris feel more alive.

"That's it! You won't remember this dream for a while. Though you soon will learn that your powers were too strong for the binding, so they had to escape. You have to find things out for yourself Chris before you remember this dream. Good-bye."

The white room as well as the older Chris vanished.

Chris shot up in his bed, his dream cleared from his mind. All Chris felt was a strange feeling around him.

It took Chris one second before he figured out what the feeling was.

He was burning.

A/N: Oooo interesting. Please review!


	3. Discovery

The Mistakes We Make

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Summary: The new future that Chris had strived to create is now here, except for one thing. The new Chris doesn't know anything about magic. It's all hidden from him, but yet he knows something is going on. When something happens, will the Halliwells regret not letting Chris know about magic?

A/N: Please note that this story has nothing to do with my other one, This Changes Everything. It's completely different. Please forgive me for bad spelling and grammar errors.... I hope that you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Discovery

Chris immediately shot up out of bed, panic arising in his brain. He ran over to the mirror to look at himself.

Chris saw himself standing in the middle of a big blaze. He opened his mouth to scream out, but decided against it. His parents would come running in the room and probably call him a freak. This was something that he had to keep to himself.

After all, Chris felt calm. Although at first he felt completely scared, he now felt calm. Instead of feeling hot, he felt very cool. He actually felt like one with the fire. The weird part of this was that Chris felt times when his mind was struggling to leave his body. It was weird. It felt as if it wanted to go to other places where there was fire.

Chris felt the feeling of tranquility fade away and somehow knew that the fire around him had vanished as well.

Chris went back to his bed and sat down. He was confused. Why did he, of all people, have powers when his family did not?

_But maybe they do have powers_, a voice said in Chris' head.

_Why would they keep it from me?_ Chris asked the voice.

_Who knows? Maybe they wanted you to have a normal life, away from the pressure of it all. But that doesn't matter for the moment. All that does matter is that you have powers, and you have to find out all that you can about them._

_Powers as in plural?_

_Yes._

_But I only have one._

_More will come to you as in now. Close your eyes._

Chris did as the voice told him to. It was weird listening to another voice inside of you, but Chris felt like he knew this voice.

_Now focus on the attic. Focus on getting up there. Will yourself to get into that room._

_But I'll get caught!_

_Nobody is home at the moment. Think about the attic._

Chris focused on getting into the attic and gasped with shock as he heard a familiar noise as well as a feeling like himself being spread apart into different pieces. When Chris felt himself hit solid ground, he opened his eyes.

"So this is the attic,"he breathed.

It was freaky, but in a strange sense, wonderful. A big cauldron sat on a table in the corner while ingredients lay right besides it. On shelves, there corked bottles with strange liquids inside of them. A big rock with a sword was in another corner.

But these things really didn't catch Chris' attention. A bit book on a pedestal did.

Chris slowly walked over to it, wanting to open the book. He paused a few feet away and looked at the cover. There was a weird symbol on it, and somehow, that symbol looked familiar.

_Wait!_ exclaimed the voice. _Don't touch the Book of Shadows!_

_The Book of What?_

_Shadows. It belongs to the Halliwell family. Melinda Warren, one of the first witches in this line, made it, and from each generation, things have been written in there. This is your heirloom Chris. You can use it from now on. But you have to break the barrier that your mom set up for you. She didn't want you touching this book until she allowed it._

_How will I get it?_

_Stick out your hand and call for the book in your mind._

Chris felt a bit foolish at this, but he stuck out his hand. _Um come to me Book of Shadows!_ he exclaimed silently.

The book shook for a few seconds before it flew off of the pedestal and into Chris' hands.

_I'll be leaving you now. I was your guide for a while and now I must leave._

Chris tried to ask a few quick questions, but there was no response in his mind. Sighing, Chris opened the big book in his hands.

"We need to go to the attic!"exclaimed a voice from downstairs very loudly.

Chris' eyes widened. Running towards the pedestal, he set the book back down. Chris then closed his eyes and wished to be back in his room.

Once Chris opened his eyes, he sighed with relief. He was safe.

"Hey Chris,"said Paige, sticking her head in the door, Jack and Bobby's heads peaking under her arms,"how were things?"

Chris shrugged. "Good." Raising an eyebrow, he asked,"What happened to you guys? You're all dirty!"

Paige's face grew a bit red. "We went to the park!"she exclaimed. "Gotta go!" Paige closed the door and footsteps ran away from the door.

Chris sighed and shook his head. They weren't going to tell him anything for a long time.

* * *

The heavy sounds of a person's feet. They were very fast as they echoed in the cave. The person ran towards a chair and stopped suddenly.

"What is it Uystaron?"asked a slow voice.

"He's gained his powers my leige,"wheezed the person, bowing at the man on the throne. "The boy has broken free from his binding."

There was a small pause. "Excellent,"crooned the voice. "And without any knowledge of magic, we can use this to our advantage. Send no one. I will find the boy myself."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

Chris was alone again. It was Friday afternoon now. His family had gone off to do something and he had the house alone. In a few hours, he would be going to Dan's party.

Apart from the three powers that he had received yesterday, no more had come yet. Chris felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to get anymore, but he felt that with time, perhaps more powers would come.

Chris looked at a clock in the kitchen. It was six. His friend Dan was holding a party that started in two hours. Chris decided that he would go take a shower and change into some better clothes. Dan's parties were always great. Chris and his friends were always the center of attention. He was very popular.

Chris walked upstairs into his room. He grabbed a designer shirt and a new pair of jeans before going into the bathroom.

After Chris' shower, he didn't feel anything wrong. But when he walked past the mirror, he did a double-take.

He was covered in a giant wall of water!

Chris stared at himself in shock. After a few moments however, he calmed down. Like having an ability with fire, Chris guessed that he had one with water as well. After all, the things felt the same as before. He felt very calm and his mind was struggling to leave his body and become on with water everywhere.

The power soon faded away. Chris shook his head. He felt a bit drained. It would be a hard time learning how to control these powers. And to think, he wasn't going to have the help of his family!

Chris walked over to his bed and lay down on it, closing his eyes. If he got any other powers, he might explode.

"Chris, Chris."

Chris opened his eyes to see his mom's face over him. "What?"he asked.

"That party!"Piper exclaimed cheerfully. "It starts in like fifteen minutes. Want me to give you a ride?"

Chris got off his bed and shook his head. "No thanks. I'd rather walk. It is a nice night out."

Piper nodded. "Alright, but call me when you want to be picked up. Nighttime isn't a safe place for anyone in San Francisco."

"Alright." Chris walked out of his room with his mom, a thousand questions buzzing in his head. He wanted to ask his mom why she didn't want him to know that he had powers, but he didn't know what her reaction would be. When the time was right, he would ask her. And he hoped that he would get answers.

Chris bade his mom, dad, and brother good-night and headed out the front of the manor door. He considered just thinking about arriving in front of Dan's house, but he highly doubted that it would be appreciated. Chris knew one thing: that people were afraid of what they didn't know.

Chris shivered a bit. It was cold. He zippered up the jacket that he had put on before he left the manor and continued to walk towards Dan's house.

A strong gust of wind blew around Chris. He pulled his jacket even closer and started to jog slightly. He stopped when a familiar feeling started to tug at his brain. Except this time, the feeling was even stronger. It seemed that with all the wind around Chris, he wanted to become a part of the wind so much.

Chris quickly made his way to an abandoned alley and looked down. Sure enough, there was a swirling gust of wind around him. He didn't feel as calm right now as before. Wind was a lot rougher Chris decided after he knew that he was going to lose himself soon.

"You should get some help, shouldn't you?"

Chris was hit with something and he could feel the wind disappear. Chris turned around to face a man dressed in black. "Who are you?"he asked.

The figure smiled. "My name is unimportant know. But you can call me your friend. I helped you after all, didn't?"

"What exactly did you do?"Chris asked suspiciously.

"I gave you a potion that enables you to have more control of your powers. But after a while, you will have no need for that potion. You will be able to use your powers without even thinking."

"Okay." Chris eyed the stranger warily. "What do you want from me?"

The man smiled. "Your help. I have a mission and without your help, it won't be completed. Now somethings that me and my friends do aren't glamorous, but in the long run, everything will be alright."

"I guess."

"Good. Well, I'll be talking to you whenever I need it."

"But what if my family finds out about this? I also have a life too."

"That's why I will come when you are unpreoccupied. Good-bye Chris." The man was gone.

Chris blinked and shrugged. He guessed that it went okay, but a part of him felt a bit odd. How did the man know his name after all?


	4. Keeping Secrets

The Mistakes We Make

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Summary: The new future that Chris had strived to create is now here, except for one thing. The new Chris doesn't know anything about magic. It's all hidden from him, but yet he knows something is going on. When something happens, will the Halliwells regret not letting Chris know about magic?

A/N: Please note that this story has nothing to do with my other one, This Changes Everything. It's completely different. Please forgive me for bad spelling and grammar errors... I hope that you enjoy it!

Chapter 3

Keeping Secrets

When Chris was at his party, most of the Halliwell family had gathered upstairs in the attic. They were going to go demon hunting soon.

"When are you going to tell Chris our secret Piper?"Phoebe asked.

Piper shrugged. "Just not now. His life is going so well"she answered. Truth be told, Piper didn't really feel like ever telling Chris the family secret."

"He's suspecting something,"Phoebe replied. "I can feel it. Every time we come back from our vanquishings, he knows that something is up."

Piper shook her head. "He still has some time to have a normal life,"she retorted.

"But Mom,"Wyatt said gently,"you know that with each passing year, the binding gets weaker. Sooner or later, his powers are going to break free."

"And when they do, Chris is going to want to get answers,"Leo finished.

Piper sighed. "Fine,"she announced. "I'll tell him. But in a month. I want to give him some more time with a normal life. Because after that talk, his life will never be the same again."

Paige orbed into the room with Jack, Bobby, Melinda, and Prue with her. "Sorry everyone,"she said breathing a bit heavily,"had to take all of them from Magic School. So what were you talking about?"

"Piper has finally decided to tell Chris about magic in a month,"Leo told Paige.

"Yeah,"Phoebe said after hugging her two daughters,"finally."

Paige frowned and looked at her two sons. They both gave her the same look. Paige looked up again. "You guys,"she said slowly"I think that Chris may already know about magic."

"What?"came a number of voices.

"How?"Piper asked, looking at Paige.

Paige took a deep breath. "Yesterday when we all came home from vanquishing those Swarm Demons, the boys and I went up to Chris' room to check on him. When we got there, we heard someone orbing. I opened the door and Chris was only there. I think that he got his powers Piper."

Piper groaned. This was not at all how she planned for Chris to find out about his powers. She hoped that when he had graduated from high school, his powers still wouldn't have been unbinded somehow and he was perfectly unaware of magic. Then she would tell him about magic, he could start training to use his powers, and things would be all fine.

"I'll sense for him,"Leo said. "I should be able to tell if he has his powers or not." Leo closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he shook his head. "Chris is at his friend's house by now. I don't sense any powers in him yet. So I think that we're safe for now."

Paige shrugged as everyone looked at her. "I could've sworn that I heard someone orb in his room. Didn't you two hear it?"she asked her children.

The twins nodded vigorously. "We did,"Jack said. Or was it Bobby? It was very hard to tell the two apart. They both had black hair, blue eyes, and were both the same height. When they were younger, they had worn different colored clothing, but now, at ten, they were too 'cool' to dress with different colors.

"Maybe he does,"Phoebe said,"maybe he doesn't. We'll just have to keep a close eye on him."

"Agreed,"Leo said. "Now you guys go fight some demons."

* * *

It was a few days after Chris met the strange man. He didn't see the man again, and Chris was starting to get a bit suspicious.

Of course, he didn't have any time to do anything because of his family. Now they were on him all the time. They constantly followed him around as if trying to find something out. Also, Chris felt Phoebe pushing in his mind a few times. It must've been one of her powers or something. Luckily, Chris' power that had something to do with water, shielded his mind from these attacks.

Chris was walking home after soccer practice, alone. Piper had told him that she couldn't pick him up so Chris had to walk home. He didn't really mind because it gave him a chance to think of recent events.

"Hello Chris,"said a voice to his right.

Chris slowly turned around to see the man from a few days ago. "Hello,"he responded. "Did you want something?"

The man nodded. "I do. I want you to come with me to the Underworld so I can start training you."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Underworld?"he repeated. "Sounds evil."

"It isn't. People only think it's evil. Come with me Chris and you will have complete control over your powers that you have so far."

Chris shrugged. The guy didn't sound too vicious. In fact, he sounded like a kind person who just wanted to help out another magical being. "Let me just drop my things off at home,"he replied cheerfully. "And then I'll have to tell my parents that I'm at a friend's house."

"Your family probably won't be home."

Chris tilted his head sideways and looked at the stranger. It was odd that he trusted a man that he knew nothing about. "Why?"he asked inquisitively.

"Because they are out hunting my kind,"the man said sadly. He shook his head.

Chris' mouth widened. "Why would they kill people like you? They're good!"

"No they aren't! They're actually evil in a way. My kind is called evil, but our plan is for the good of the whole world. Your family of witches wants to put the world into destruction."

Chris frowned. "Why wouldn't they tell me though?"

"Because they didn't want you in that life,"the man replied smugly. Chris didn't notice the tone. He just looked sad at that. "They didn't want you causing evil. And I'm glad because if you were told of their second life a long time ago, you wouldn't be helping me. Now why don't you let me take you home and then we can go to the Underworld."

Chris nodded. "Alright." He put a hand in the man's extended one, and the man made them disappear.

* * *

It was the next day. Chris had come back from the Underworld, feeling a lot happier with his powers. With the help of the man, who he now knew to be Fresmer, he had a lot more control of his powers.

Fresmer told Chris that he had control over some of the elements. Fresmer also said that he wouldn't be surprised if Chris controlled all of them. Chris was surprised greatly at this, but felt pretty cool that he might have great powers.

Like water gave Chris the power to block mental attacks, both fire and wind gave Chris a special ability as well. Fire gave Chris the power to react with other magical powers the way that Chris wanted it to and wind gave Chris the power to create a big shield out of wind. Mind you, he still had a hard time controlling the new effects of his powers. It took two hours for Chris to finally be able to keep his shield up for more than five minutes. And let's not even get started on reacting with other powers...

Fresmer seemed a bit disappointed, but he didn't let it show. He smiled at Chris and told him that he would send Chris home now. "I'll contact you again sometime this week,"he said. "Meanwhile, don't let your family know of your powers. It's very crucial to our plan."

Chris nodded even though he didn't know the plan. All he assumed was that it was good. "Alright."

Fresmer waved his hand and sent Chris back to his room in the manor.

* * *

Before dinner that night, Piper walked into Chris' room. "Hi Chris,"she said, biting her lip.

Chris looked up from his homework. Instantly, he knew that his mom was nervous about something. "Hi Mom,"he answered cheerfully,"is something up?"

Piper shrugged. "Not really. So has anything new happened with you?"

Chris immediately took this question as,"Did you discover your powers yet?" Not wanting to disappoint Fresmer, he shook his head slowly. "Nothing's new really. I aced anAlgebra test though."

Piper's face cleared up with relief. She quickly replaced that look with one of joy. "That's great! You're so smart! Dinner will be in fifteen minutes." Piper quickly left the room.

Chris sighed in relief. This was going to be very hard.

* * *

"I don't think he has discovered his powers yet,"Piper said quietly to her husband and her two sisters. "I asked him and he said no. He looked very confused too."

"But that doesn't mean that he hasn't discovered them,"Paige shot back.

"I tried to read his thoughts,"Phoebe said,"but I got nothing. Not some nonsense, but nothing. It's like his mind was blocked off from my attacks."

"Maybe it's a side-effect of the potion,"Piper exclaimed.

"I could always read it before,"Phoebe said.

"Read what?"a voice asked.

The four adults jumped and faced Chris, who was standing there looking at them.

"Ummm she could read this incredibly tough book before but now she can't,"Leo replied lamely.

Chris eyed his family as if they were crazy. "Okay,"he said. "I'll just be upstairs in my room until dinner." He turned around and left the kitchen.

The four adults sighed with relief. "Good thing Leo made up that quick lie",Piper said.

"But who can tell if he really believed it?"Paige retorted. "Phoebe doesn't have a clue and neither do we."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Close Encounters

The Mistakes We Make

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Summary: The new future that Chris had strived to create is now here, except for one thing. The new Chris doesn't know anything about magic. It's all hidden from him, but yet he knows something is going on. When something happens, will the Halliwells regret not letting Chris know about magic?

A/N: Please note that this story has nothing to do with my other one, This Changes Everything. It's completely different. Please forgive me for bad spelling and grammar errors... I hope that you enjoy it!

A/N 2: It's so tough writing Chris in this fic. He's so innocent right now and for the most part of this fic, he will be. But it is really tough not making him like Chris was in the show...

Chapter 4

Close Encounters

Chris walked up to his room and shook his head. He had heard them talking about potions and reading minds. This only made his suspicions grow stronger. If his parents couldn't tell him about magic, Fresmer must be right. His parents are evil.

Chris then shook his head. He had no proof that his parents were evil. All he had was Fresmer's word. Chris trusted Fresmer, but he couldn't believe that his parents were evil. It just didn't seem right.

Chris walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He sighed and decided to work on his shield of wind until dinner.

Chris closed his eyes and called forth for the wind inside of him to come out. When he felt the familiar feeling, he opened his eyes. Sure enough, there was a big shield of wind around him. Now all Chris had to do was test it out. But how to do that?

Chris got an idea and started to send things flying at him with his telekinesis. First it was an eraser, then a book, and then his backpack. With the book and backpack, he could feel his shield faltering. Chris let go of the magic and lay on his bed. Boy was that tiring, he thought to himself.

"Chris! Dinner is ready!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Fresmer was extremely pleased. He had snagged the boy Chris with a few choosen words and he didn't even have to use a potion to change his sense of morality! The Halliwell boy had power, great power, and it was wonderful that evil would have his use.

Fresmer was confused though. Chris had control over some of the elements already, and he was sure that there would be more to come. But this confused the demon greatly. No witch or demon had total control over the elements. Usually, it would be an Elder being able to use electricity, or a demon being able to control fire, but never like this.

Chris was special alright. And Fresmer was going to help Chris master his powers so demons could rule the world.

The only problem was that Fresmer needed to find out what Chris was, and the Underworld never really did have an extensive collection of books...

* * *

Chris woke up the next morning to see a shock of a lifetime. And this was really shocking, cosidering how many things had happened in the past few days.

There was a huge ball of fire, water, and wind in front of him. It just floated there uselessly in front of Chris.

Chris reached out for the ball and looked at it in his hand. The ball of fire, water, and wind was very tiny, but Chris had a feeling that if it hit something, that item would instantly be incenerated. To test this theory out, Chris threw the ball of raw elements at a piece of paper on the ground. He was right, the paper was no more and there was a scorch mark on the ground.

"Hey Chris,"said Wyatt's voice as the handle of Chris' door turned.

Chris panicked and threw a blanket over the scorch mark, not wanting Wyatt to see it. "Hey Wyatt,"he responded casually. "What's up?"

Wyatt looked at Chris oddly. "We're all going out for breakfast,"he responded. "So come on."

"Alright,"Chris replied. "I'll be down in five."

Wyatt nodded and closed the door.

Chris turned his head and looked with excitement at the floor. He couldn't wait to tell Fresmer about this!

* * *

"I hate this,"Piper complained quietly.

"Me too,"Phoebe agreed.

"Stop complaining you two,"Paige said. "We have a mission."

"Aunt Paige is right Mom,"Melinda whispered. "Those demons we are after are around here somewhere. I can sense it." Melinda had the powers to sense for things by a combination of empathy and telepathy. She also had those two powers seperately as well.

Prue was completely different than her big sister. Instead of having her mother's powers, she had Piper's powers.

Jack and Bobby were a bit strange with their powers. They had Paige's orbing powers, telekenisis, and a power toencase people, demons, witches, and other magical beings in icewith their eyes. This was a power of their father's.

"So why do we want them?"Jack asked his mother.

"Because they are plotting something,"Paige responded. "They attacked us."

"Oh."

"Shhh!"Piper exclaimed. "I hear something!"

The group of witches stopped and listened for something. But, whatever Piper heard, it seemed to have disappeared. All the group heard was silence.

"What did you hear Piper?"Paige whispered.

"I thought I heard two people talking. But let's keep moving. It was obviously a figment of my imagination." With that, she kept on walking towards her destination.

"They're gone!"Phoebe exclaimed as the group walked into an empty cave.

"They must've known somehow,"Paige said.

"Can we go then?"Melinda asked. "I have some homework to do."

"I don't think so,"Jack said, pointing to another enterance to the cave.

There was a large army of demons standing there, waiting to attack.

"You two! Freeze them!" Paige exclaimed to her two sons.

Jack and Bobby nodded. They looked at the group of demons shimmering into the cave and in a few seconds, they all turned to ice. And while the two twins kept on freezing, everyone else used their powers to vanquish the demons. In a few minutes, the demons were all gone and their reinforcements had stopped coming.

"We better leave before we get attacked some more,"Phoebe warned.

Nodding, the family disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

* * *

Chris was watching tv downstairs. He was training with Fresmur to control his powers and start making that ball of raw elements. He was rather tired and wanted a break. Then, a demon appeared in the room saying that his family was coming! Fresmur immediately sent Chris away, saying that if his family found him in there, he would be in big trouble.

Chris sighed. And he was just getting the hang of his shield of wind...

Chris smiled happily at the thought though. He was getting to be very good with his powers. Even Fresmur said this. He was very happy when Chris could keep his shield up for a very long time against three of his people throwing fire balls and energy balls at him. And even his power of fire that allowed him to react with other magics was starting to be developed.

One thing from his training session confused Chris. When Chris asked Fresmur about the fact that when he had a wall of an element around him, he wanted to become one with it, Fresmur told Chris to try and find some books on elementalists for him in the attic. Chris said he'd try, but he didn't understand why.

Chris heard a sound in the attic. He knew that it was his family orbing. Fresmur had told him what that form of traveling was. Sitting down, Chris was going to play this one out.

A few moments later, there were footsteps. Chris quickly turned on the tv with the remote. He sat watching a documentary on some famous music artist.

"Chris?"asked a voice.

Chris slowly turned his head, grinning inwardly. Most of his family, excluding Leo, were standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hi,"he said, frowning,"where did you guys come from?"

Piper instantly paled. "We were in the attic for a few hours."

Chris nodded, knowing that he had to be naive. "Oh. Okay." After all, if he gave the slightest sign of knowing about magic, Fresmur's plans, whatever they were, would be ruined. And Chris didn't want to ruin them.

Wyatt frowned at Chris. "I thought you were at James' house,"he stated plainly.

Chris nodded. "I was until I left a half an hour ago,"he replied, keeping cool. He had told his family that he was at one of his friend's houses, studying. It, like Piper's previous words, was a lie.

Chris' family seemed to buy this and made some mumbled excuses before Paige and her children and Phoebe and her children left the house. Chris decided to go upstairs to his room to do his homework and also keep away from his prying family.

After finishing his homework, Chris was really bored. He decided to work on his powers. After locking his door and muttering a spell that not only protected his possessions from destruction, but sound-proofed his room. Luckily, Chris could hear what was going on outside of his room, another handy side-effect of the spell. Fresmur had given him a few books on spells. Chris ad read them instantly and even mixed spells together. When he showed Fresmur this, Fresmur was very pleased.

Chris decided to start with his telekinisis. Raising his hand, he made his backpack come to him. Chris then waved his hand again, sending the backpack back besides his chair. "Easy enough,"he said to himself.

Chris then moved onto orbing. He didn't use it a lot, but Chris knew that it was going to come in handy some day. He closed his eyes and for a few moments he amused himself with traveling around the room. "I have that down. Now onto the harder stuff!"

Chris closed his eyes and thrw up his shield of wind. He opened his eyes and smiled pleasantly when he saw wind surronding him. Raising his hand, he created his ball of raw elements. This time, the ball was outside his shield. Waving his hand, Chris threw it at the shield. Chris could feel the shield falter, but it held on strong. Doing this a few more times, Chris finally threw down his shield. He was sweating a tiny bit. This magic was hard stuff!

Finally, the last power that Chris had at the moment was the ability to have his magic react with other magic. Not really knowing how to do this, Chris created a ball of raw elements again. Closing his eyes, he focused on a small bit of fire within, hoping for something to happen.

When there was a small pop, Chris opened his eyes. He smiled in triumph as the ball of elements was partially invisible. Fresmur would love this!

While sitting on his bed, comptenplating on what to do next, a sudden thought came to Chris' mind. He remembered when he first got any of his three elemental powers, he felt like he wanted to become one with that element. Maybe he could actually do that!

There was a knock on the door. "Chris?"came Piper's voice. There was a slight tone of worriedness in her voice. "Are you in there?"

A look of horror passed over Chris' face. He quickly muttered a simple spell, and waved his hand, causing the ball of elements to disappear. Walking slowly to the door, he opened it. "Yes Mom?"

Piper smiled sweetly. "Nothing honey. I just couldn't hear you in there? What were you doing?"

Chris shrugged. "I was doing homework and then reading. No biggie." He shrugged, knowing that it would erase all the doubts and fears that his mother had.

Piper smiled wider. "Next time play music or something! You could've snuck out for all I know!" She turned around, leaving Chris to his own devices.

"Better not do any of that for a while,"Chris mumbled to himself before slamming the door shut.

A/N: I know that I make Chris really powerful in this story, but that's what I think he is. But just so you guys know, he can't shoot out an element at a person, but he only can become one with it and control the element that way as well as having a special ability from the element. I'm trying to contain his powers even if it is in a tiny way.


	6. First Evil Deed

The Mistakes We Make

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Summary: The new future that Chris had strived to create is now here, except for one thing. The new Chris doesn't know anything about magic. It's all hidden from him, but yet he knows something is going on. When something happens, will the Halliwells regret not letting Chris know about magic?

A/N: Please note that this story has nothing to do with my other one, This Changes Everything. It's completely different. Please forgive me for bad spelling and grammar errors... I hope that you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

First Evil Deed

A few weeks has passed and Chris was pretty happy. He was getting very close to mastering his powers. Fresmer was very pleased at this. "It'll be time for your first mission soon,"he said.

When Fresmer said these words, Chris felt very happy. He was going to use his powers for something good finally! What the mission was though, Chris didn't know.

It was Tuesday, as normal as could be. Chris woke up in the morning, went to school, had soccer practice after, and was going home. Fresmer hadn't spoken to him in two days, but Chris wasn't worried. After all, he had to be under his family's radar if he wanted to help his mentor and friend.

Chris was walking home. He usually had to do this because his family was "busy." Now Chris knew that his family was really doing something with magic.

"Hello Chris,"said a familiar voice as Chris strode past an alleyway.

Chris jumped up, startled. He turned slowly, a hand over his heart. "Geez Fresmer,"he panted,"you startled me!"

Fresmer smiled grimly. "Pardon me,"he replied politely. "Your mission starts now." Without another word, he pulled Chris into the shadows before disappearing.

Chris and Fresmer reappeared in the Underworld. Chris looked around. "So what am I doing?"he asked.

Fresmer looked at Chris and smiled slightly. "You are going to stop somebody who is killing my kind. She's making quite a racket here. Your job is to terminate her."

Chris nodded, not really thinking too much about what Fresmer said. "Okay. So where is she?"

Fresmer smiled at Chris. "That my friend is your job. This is your first major task. You must find her. If you can complete this, then you are doing very well. If not, then we have a lot more training to do. I leave you to your task." Fresmer disappeared.

Chris was stumped. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. After all, locating a person wasn't one of his powers. This is what Fresmer probably had in mind. Maybe by the end of this test, Chris would have a new power. Or so he hoped.

Chris sat down. He would have to hurry this up, but he first needed to find out how to sense for a person down here.

Sense! That was it!

When Chris was twelve, he overheard his parents talking about something odd. Leo said that he couldn't sense Gloria, whoever that was. He said that he closed his eyes and concentrated on what he knew of her, but she was blocked. Chris never understood what that meant, until now.

Maybe Chris could do that to!

He closed his eyes and thought,"I need to find that person that Fresmer wants me to find. I need to find that person that Fresmer needs me to find. I need to find..."

In his mind, something clicked. He knew where that person was. He then disappeared in a swirl of lights.

"Alright, that demon is down,"muttered a voice.

Chris reappeared in the shadows. There was the women! It worked.

Now how to kill her.

Chris grinned. He knew exactly how to do it. He created a raw ball of elements in his hand, making it grow bigger until he was satisfied. Remembering how he made the ball invisible, he called upon his ability with fire that reacted with other magics. Soon, the ball was invisible, though Chris knew where it was.

When the time was right, he would strike.

What Chris should've felt was a battle of his conscience rage inside of him. He should've felt guilty that he was trying to kill somebody. But all he felt was excitement. It was like his sense of morality was changing...

"I have to vanquish at least two more demons,"the woman muttered to herself,"because-." She stopped and looked around. "Huh. It seems like somebody's here." The woman shrugged. "Oh well. There's nothing."

Chris swore inwardly. She must've heard him breathing. He'd have to be more careful. After all, she could notice that he was there and the whole thing would be blown. Patience was the answer.

The woman walked closer and closer towards Chris. He grinned with anticipation. Fresmer's kind would be avenged, he thought.

Once again, the fact that he would be killing somebody didn't appear to his mind. All he focused on was having the satisfaction of killing. The way he'd be praised by Fresmer as well as being able to help Fresmer in his plan was all that Chris wanted.

"Who are you?"asked the woman, upon seeing Chris.

Chris, who was leaning against the cave wall casually with his arms crossed, shrugged. "Who are you?"he asked.

"I asked you first,"the woman responded. "A boy shouldn't be down in the Underworld alone. Are you a demon?"

Chris shrugged. "What's it to you?" He grinned inwardly. This bad-boy attitude was great. Associating with Fresmer was really doing good for him.

The woman gasped as her face dawned with realization. "Your Chris, Leo and Piper's son, aren't you?"she enquired.

Chris yawned. "Awww,"he groaned sarcastically,"my fun's up!" He waved his arm around casually. The woman probably thought that he was crazy, but Chris knew that he was moving the ball of elements closer and closer to her.

"But you aren't supposed to know about magic!"the woman exclaimed worriedly. "How do you know?"

"A little demon told me,"Chris responded, smiling widely. He loved the look of fear on the woman's face. "And guess what?"he whispered quietly. "I have powers!"

The woman started to step away from him. "Th-that's impossible!"she squeaked, panic evident in her voice.

"Nothing is impossible,"Chris countered. Waving his hand, he made the ball of elements turn uninvisible and sent it at the woman.

Even before the woman was hit, she started to scream. As the ball hit her, she screamed out a name, but it was jumbled up among her other cries of terror. All that was left of her was a scorch mark on the ground.

"I did it!"Chris exclaimed triumphantly, pumping a fist into the air.

"Very good Chris,"Fresmer said, appearing out of nowhere. "You have done well. I couldn't have done it better myself."

Chris grinned happily. "Thanks,"he replied.

Fresmer put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "You should go home,"he told the teenage boy seriously. "Your parents might get a bit worried if you're gone for so long. Remember, you must lie."

Chris nodded. "See ya later then." He disappeared in a shower of orbs.

As Fresmer watched the white magic disappear, he laughed. "This will be great!"

* * *

The next day, while Chris was at school, Leo orbed into the Manor. Piper was in the kitchen, making dinner for that night. She would be at P3 for the night to take care of a big party for a major CEO. The party meant everything. If everything went right, she would get a lot more business than she had now, but if it all went wrong, lots of regulars would stop coming.

"Piper!"Leo called softly.

"In the kitchen!"Piper called back.

Leo walked into the kitchen to see Piper pulling some stuffing out of the oven. "Smells good,"he commented brightly as he kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Thank you,"Piper replied, grinning. "So what are you here for?"

"The Elders called me 'Up There' this morning. It seems that one of my fellow Whiteligher's charges, has disappeared. The Elders think she's dead."

Piper gasped. "Do you know how?"she asked.

Leo shook his head. "No,"he replied. "Julia, that's her name, was last in the Underworld. We aren't sure if a demon killed her, or if she was kidnapped."

"So?"Piper said quickly, raising an eyebrow.

Leo shrugged. "They want me to go investigate,"he told Piper. "So, I'll be gone most of the day probably."

Piper sighed. "Looks like this dinner will be for two tonight,"she muttered to herself. "Be careful,"she said to her husband seriously.

Leo walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry,"he responded,"I will be." With that, he disappeared in a shower of orbs.

The two parents had no idea that it was their youngest son who had committed this evil deed...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'll update quicker next time!


End file.
